


Don't Bet Against Cloud

by Tzieg



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzieg/pseuds/Tzieg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud has something to discuss with Angeal and, for once, everything goes according to plan. At least, for the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another kiss for mystiri_1's Kissing Meme. This is the happy, AU version of a potential CloudxAngeal kiss because the other idea I had was plausible but downright depressing. So here ya go. :)
> 
> Oh yea, and if they had met before the world went to shit, Cloud and Genesis would so be BFF... totally. XD

_~Sir, there's someone here to see you.~_

Angeal raised an eyebrow as he looked at the tiny speaker on his desk. He wasn't expecting anyone... “Send him in.” 

A few seconds passed before there was a soft knock at his door. He immediately granted entrance and the door cracked open just enough to emit a small, blond youth wearing a cadet uniform before it was closed again. 

“Can I help you, cadet?” 

“Um, yes, sir. My name's Cloud, sir. I... need to speak to you about something, if you've got a moment.” 

That was interesting. Usually the only time he had to deal with cadets was if they had misbehaved and were sent for disciplinary action. They never came willingly. Intrigued, Angeal gave a small nod. “Go ahead.” 

The boy swallowed nervously and Angeal could hear his heart beating frenetically, but he held his ground. “If I may, sir, it's of a rather... personal nature. May I come a bit closer?” 

Whatever this boy had to share was obviously making him very nervous and frightened and Angeal couldn't help but feel slightly gratified that he had come to him for help or advice. Now extremely curious, Angeal pushed his chair back from his desk and turned to the side, motioning for Cloud to stand in front of him. The diminutive blond did so with minimal hesitation, coming to a stop less than a foot from the burly first. 

“Sir... I...” It was then that he seemed to lose his nerve, blue eyes fluttering shut as he passed out and pitched forward. 

Angeal let out a rather undignified yelp of surprise and easily caught the blond by the shoulders as he fell, holding him upright with their faces a mere few inches apart. He studied the blond with concern, fearful that he may be ill. Not knowing quite what to do, he gave the boy a little shake. “Hey, wake up, are you alri—mphh!” 

His words were cut off as Cloud suddenly lurched forward, slipping out of his grasp and pressing his lips firmly against his superior's. A scant second later, Cloud pulled back and retook his position standing in front of Angeal. His entire body shook with fear, and he swallowed loudly, but he stood firm, putting on the fiercest look of determination he could muster, even as the dark haired first's eyes began glowing a dangerous shade of green. 

“Explain yourself!” Angeal barked.

Cloud flinched at that, but after a steadying breath, he found his voice. “It was a bet, sir, a dare. I meant no disrespect.” 

“A bet? And what, exactly, was the objective of this 'bet'?” 

“Simply to kiss you, sir.” Cloud winced, his words sounding pathetic even to his own ears. 

“That is an awfully foolish risk to take for the sake of a childish dare.”

“Not terribly so, sir.”

Angeal was taken aback by the soft but confident statement, and the edge of his anger was dulled by intrigue. “Excuse me?” 

Cloud took another deep breath, hoping that his words would not come out as shaky as he felt. “I am neither endangering myself or others, nor am I jeopardizing a mission with my actions. I accepted the challenge only after considering your reputation for being such an honorable, level-headed man and hoped that, as such, you would be considerate of my situation and would not resort to violence or unnecessary disciplinary action.” He paused, dropping his chin to stare at the carpet and taking a most contrite stance. “Unless, of course, I am misinformed about you... sir.” He gave his words a moment to sink in before lifting his gaze to meet Angeal's once more, his expression full of innocence and fear. Cloud grinned inwardly at the look on the older man's face.  _Gotcha._  

Angeal sighed, all anger dissipating in the face of the truth. The boy was right, no damage had been caused to anyone or anything and--all things considered--the dare had been about as harmless as they come.  _Besides,_  his libido chimed in,  _he is rather adorable..._  

The large man suppressed a grunt as he stuffed his eager sex drive back into a dark corner where it belonged and turned his attention back to the boy currently giving him the most effective puppy-eyes he'd seen since Zack came along. “Very well. I concede your point and respect your courage and willingness to take up such an... unusual challenge. You are free to go.” And with that, he turned back to the paperwork on his desk in an obvious gesture of dismissal. 

But Cloud remained right where he was. “E-excuse me, sir, but, um...”

Angeal turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow to signal that he was listening. 

Cloud straightened, lifting his chin and gathering the last of his courage. “While our faces were smooshed together for a brief period of time, the action could hardly be called a kiss... If I may, sir... I'd like to kiss you properly.”

Once again blindsided by the boy's boldness, Angeal turned his chair back to face the youth, inadvertently letting his impassive expression slip for just a moment.. but it was long enough. He suddenly found himself with a lap full of Cloud, his hands instinctively moving to grip the blond's hips to keep him from falling off. He sat frozen, looking up at the boy whose brilliant blue eyes seemed to glow of their own accord. 

Slowly, Cloud leaned down, gently pressing his soft, pink lips against Angeal's. He felt the large hands tighten on his hips and heard the sharp intake of breath as he flicked his tongue lightly against his superior's lower lip. The kiss was sweet and sensual, but one-sided. Wanting to change that, Cloud threaded his fingers through Angeal's hair, holding his head in place as he rolled his hips and moaned lustily at the contact. The resulting gasp had been just what Cloud had anticipated and he immediately thrust his tongue into the other's mouth, the wet muscle delving deep and exploring greedily as he continued to roll his hips, the action now aided by Angeal's strong hands. When Angeal's tongue responded in kind, Cloud let out a needy whimper, the sound seeming only to fuel the muscular first's lust even further. 

Cloud shivered at the feeling of Angeal's large, callused hands running up under his shirt and over his still-soft skin and he began moving faster in the man's lap, a familiar and welcome sensation beginning to build in his nether regions as he hurtled toward bliss. And if the usually quiet man's increasingly urgent grunts and groans were any indication, he was close as well. 

A sudden flash of light startled them and they broke the kiss, both turning to the window just in time to see a red blur streaking down past the sill. 

“GENESIS!!” Angeal roared, jumping up and sending Cloud sprawling to the floor. In the blink of an eye, he was out the window and gone, leaving a very flustered and frustrated Cloud behind. After a moment, Cloud sighed and stood, dusting himself off as he did so. Figuring that Angeal would likely be occupied for some time, he quietly slipped out the door and made his way back to the barracks for a shower, all the while hoping that the man's noble temperament would hold true and he wouldn't actually kill the fiery first. After all, the redhead did owe him 50 Gil now... and he'd better get a copy of that picture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Part two.
> 
> In which:
> 
> Cloud knows what he wants and he doesn't fuck around when opportunity presents itself. Angeal is just as much of a horny bastard as every other person. Genesis is a master of being in love, but horrible at planning. Zack is dense and not easily woo'd.

“You owe me fifty gil, Genesis.” Cloud crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, sending a pout toward the fiery first. “And I ought to charge you extra for taking a picture. That wasn't part of the bargain. And I want a copy. It's the least you can do for ruining the moment like that.” 

“What? If anything you owe me money!” Genesis shouted, dragging his feet off of his desk and placing them back on the floor. “Angeal totally smashed my camera...” he whined. 

“Well, if you hadn't taken the picture in the first place, that wouldn't have happened, now would it? Besides, what the hell were you taking a picture of us for anyway?”

“Hey, you never know when you're going to need some good blackmail material.”

“GenGen the Turk... has a nice ring to it,” Cloud said sarcastically. “You still owe me for interrupting us.”

“Hey, the deal was a kiss only. I didn't say you could corrupt my friend.”

“Who's corrupting who here? It was your idea in the first place!”

“Well, I didn't think you'd actually do it... Zack never had the guts to.”

Cloud rolled his eyes, hiding his face behind his hand. “Genesis, Zack has a  _girlfriend_.”

“It's a front! He's in denial!” Genesis flailed dramatically to emphasize his point. “He is far too hot to be straight...” he mumbled, leaning forward to set his elbow on the desk and resting his chin on his hand with a pout. 

“Well,  _someone's_  in denial...” Cloud muttered. A silence fell over the room as both males sat contemplating their respective dismal situations. Cloud frowned in thought. He wanted to see Angeal again. Well, to be honest, he wanted to do quite a bit more than that, but he'd even settle for just seeing the stoic man. As a lowly cadet, though, the odds of running into him happenstance were slim to none, and he doubted his previous method would work again. It certainly seemed that his attraction was just as doomed as Genesis'... His eyes suddenly lit up and a devious grin spread across his lips. “I have a proposition for you, sir.” 

Genesis sat up, alert and suspicious. Cloud had long since stopped calling him “sir,” and for him to do so could only mean trouble. He cocked his head, indicating that he wanted Cloud to continue. 

“You help me 'corrupt' your friend, and I'll help you corrupt mine.” 

Genesis eyed Cloud warily for a moment before mirroring the cadet's wicked grin. “Deal.”

= = =

“So, what do you think?”

“I think you're fired.”

“What?! What are you talking about? This plan is foolproof!” 

“This isn't a plan, Genesis, this is the board game, MouseTrap!” 

“So? It could work. I mean, if he's in a net, he can't get away from you, right?”

Cloud facepalmed. “And you wonder why ShinRa goes to Seph for its planning...” 

“Ouch, Cloud... Serious ouch.” Genesis slumped in his chair, pouting.

“Okay, look. You're amazing out on the field, but you have to admit that maybe you aren't the best at this. Think about it. Practically since you joined SOLDIER, people have been throwing themselves at you. It's not like you've ever had to actually pursue anyone before...” Genesis continued to pout in silence, so Cloud pressed on. “I mean... you haven't even been able to tell  _Zack_  how you feel. And he's the most talk-to-able person there is!”

“It's not that I can't! I just... haven't... yet. But I will tell him!”

“When? On his golden anniversary??” 

Genesis glared. “Remind me again why I'm friends with you, Cloud...” 

Cloud laughed. “Because I'm smart, and cute, and funny, and I'm not afraid to tell you what you need to hear even if you don't wanna hear it.” 

“Touché,” he grumbled. “Alright, fine. Back to the drawing board then. I'll call you later after I have my next stroke of genius. Now get the hell outta my office you conniving little shit.” 

“Love you, too, Genny.” Cloud slipped out the door, laughing as the redhead grumbled something crude about chocobos under his breath and stuck out his tongue. 

Once out in the hall, Cloud checked his watch with a sigh. It wasn't even lunchtime yet and he had the whole day to kill before his patrol shift in the evening. 

= = =

Angeal sat at his desk, wading through the usual mountain of paperwork. He scribbled his name at the bottom of yet another sheet of paper he hadn't even bothered to read, not caring that the mangled mess looked nothing like his usual, pristine signature. His mind was overrun with images of perky blond spikes and brilliantly confident blue eyes, the distraction quickly growing into a very large problem. He grunted, shifting in his seat in an attempt to alleviate said problem. His pen snapped in two between his fingers and he dropped it to the desk with a sigh.

Angeal sat back, crossing his arms across his chest. Damn Genesis and his stupid, poorly planned, ridiculous, absurd... stupid plans! He couldn't even decide whether he was more pissed that Genesis had sent the blond in the first place or that he'd interrupted their time together. He was the most respectable of the three commanders, this was no predicament for him to be in! Then again... 

The memory of how Cloud's tongue had felt rubbing against his own as the boy squirmed enticingly in his lap popped into his mind and he let out a startled yelp as his knee jerked up, thunking solidly and painfully against the underside of his desk. He groaned as he rubbed his knee, hurriedly standing and heading for the door. Fresh air. Some fresh air would help clear his head. Maybe a walk around the tower.  _Maybe something a bit more strenuous..._  Damn it! He really was going to kill Genesis this time...

= = =

Cloud drew his knees up to his chest and sighed. He really didn't have much room to criticize Genesis. It's not like he had anything planned for bringing him and Zack together. He wracked his brain, trying to come up with anything that would work. Zack was his best friend, he should know what pushes his buttons... but the only thing he could think of was just outright telling him. He knew Zack would appreciate the honesty more than anything else, but he knew Genesis could never just come out and say anything. And it would be meaningless to come secondhand from Cloud. 

He looked out over the city, unable to see much of it through the smog. He found this spot on the roof to be surprisingly comfortable and he came here often when he needed to get away or when the city air became too much to bear on his poor country lungs since the pollution hung down lower to the ground. Cloud had no fear of heights, the curved, smooth planes of the tower's upper levels offering the same sort of solace that the cliffs back home did. Genesis had shown Cloud how to access this relatively flat area from a window in one of the smaller conference rooms. The room was rarely used so Cloud didn't worry much about getting caught. 

Cloud leaned forward, resting his forehead on his knees. The first time he'd met Angeal, the man hadn't even known he was there. Cloud had been talking to Genesis in the hallway when he had walked up, unintentionally interrupting their conversation. Cloud had been frozen to the spot. He remembered being very thankful for the helmet the cadets and infantrymen were forced to wear as his eyes refused to be torn away from Angeal's form. All three of the firsts were impressive, but Angeal was perfection. A tower of muscle and virtue. Cloud would have done anything to get close to the man. A few weeks later, his opportunity arose with the words “I bet you wouldn't...” 

Cloud groaned, his forehead still resting against his knees as he wrapped both arms around his head. He had been so eager to take the chance that Genesis had offered him that he hadn't bothered to think about the consequences. What did Angeal think of him now? How could the man ever see Cloud as more than the cadet who kissed him for a bet? Why was he even thinking about it like he ever had a chance to begin with? He trusted Genesis with a lot of things. Matters of the heart were, unfortunately, not one of them. 

Cloud sighed miserably. It looked like he would just have to wait until he made it into SOLDIER. And hope that Angeal had severe short-term memory loss. 

“Are you alright?” 

The deep, caring voice caught him off guard and Cloud jumped up, immediately trying to stand at attention and completely forgetting that he was no longer on flat, solid ground. He lost his balance and, with a shout, Cloud tumbled backward off the roof.

Angeal's heart damn near stopped and he immediately lunged off the side of the building after him. He managed to grab Cloud's wrist and pulled him close, the blond wrapping his arms and legs tightly around the larger male. “Hold on!” he said, as a broad window ledge raced up to meet them. He prepared for impact, wrapping one arm around Cloud's waist and sprawling with the rest of his limbs, landing solidly on his feet and one hand with a grunt. It was far from graceful, but they were both alive and undamaged. 

Angeal rolled onto his back and up into a sitting position. “You can let go now,” Angeal said with a chuckle. Cloud was still clinging to him, his arms and legs seeming quite determined to keep their places around his neck and waist. The position was too reminiscent of their previous encounter and Angeal struggled to keep himself in check, settling his hands on Cloud's lower back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

“Don't- don't want to,” Cloud panted softly into his ear.

Angeal suppressed a shudder, subconsciously holding Cloud more tightly. “Don't be afraid. I won't let you fall.”

“It's not fear,” Cloud whispered, reveling in the feeling of the large, muscular body beneath him shivering as he did.

Angeal hissed as Cloud's tongue flicked out, gently tracing the curve of his ear. Against his better judgment, he succumbed to the sensations, groaning as he pulled Cloud down to grind against him. He gasped at the searing contact, Cloud's soft whimper frying the last few functioning brain cells he had and sending his libido into overdrive. “You want this,” he whispered, as much awe as question in the statement. If there was any doubt, any chance that he would have to stop, it would have to end now-before things went too far.

“Yes,” Cloud answered without hesitation. He leaned back in Angeal's arms and looked down at the larger man, the confident certainty in his eyes more than enough to eradicate any lingering doubts the first might have had. 

Cloud leaned in, pressing his lips against Angeal's as his fingers wove themselves into the long strands of the elder's dark hair. Unlike the first kiss they shared, there was nothing one-sided about this one. Cloud was nearly overwhelmed as he struggled to keep up with the force and fervor of Angeal's passion. There was no hesitation this time as the strong hands on his hips pulled him down repeatedly. With his legs wrapped around Angeal's waist, Cloud was situated a bit higher in the SOLDIER first's lap, the angle driving his hard member against Angeal's toned stomach while he could feel Angeal's hardness thrusting roughly against his clothed ass. 

Cloud tightened his hold on Angeal, silently cursing every fiber of clothing between their bodies. “Ohhh... please tell me you have something,” Cloud practically whimpered.

Angeal pulled back, looking into Cloud's flushed face. “You want to do this here?” he asked, bewildered. 

“I don't care where it is as long as it's now,” Cloud panted desperately. There was no way in hell he was letting this opportunity get away from him again.

Angeal chuckled darkly with a smirk. “SOLDIER motto: Always be prepared.”

In the blink of an eye, Cloud found himself flipped onto his back. As soon as Angeal drew back to dig in his own pockets, Cloud began pulling off his clothes-being sure not to fling any of them off the side of the building. With a condom packet dangling from between his teeth, Angeal helped Cloud out of the last of his vestments before undoing his own sword harness and setting it atop the growing pile of clothing. 

Angeal pulled off his shirt, chuckling at Cloud as the youth realized how cold the ledge was and pulled his uniform shirt back out of the pile, laying it out and settling back on top of it. Pulling the packet from between his teeth and palming it, Angeal leaned forward, claiming the blond's lips with another hungry kiss. He groaned at the feeling of Cloud's fingertips running down his chest and stroking his stomach. He rested all of his weight on one hand, lifting the other to explore the smooth skin laid out so beautifully beneath him. 

Cloud broke the kiss as he fumbled momentarily with the buckles of Angeal's belts before he managed to tug them open, hastily unbuttoning and unzipping the first's pants. Without hesitation he yanked the larger man's pants and underwear down to his thighs, his massive, leaking erection springing free. He bit his lip with a groan, resisting the urge to take the engorged flesh into his mouth and suck until the man over him screamed his name. That would have to wait for another time, though. Right now, he wanted that thick hardness somewhere else. 

Angeal watched Cloud closely, noting with a smirk the way the blond's eyes lit up when he was released from his confines. He could tell the teen wanted to taste him and was impressed at how well he managed to control himself. Maybe later he'd reward him for that. Angeal pulled away, sitting back on his haunches and tearing open the small, goo-filled packet and fishing out the contents.

As he watched Angeal carefully rolling the slick latex onto himself, Cloud decided he couldn't wait any longer, hastily sucking two fingers into his mouth and making sure to wet them thoroughly before reaching down and forcing them into his tight entrance. He whimpered loudly as he scissored them, hurriedly stretching himself as much as possible as fast as he could. It was too fast and there was a small amount of discomfort, but he wanted Angeal inside of him  _now._  Slow, sensual foreplay could wait for the next time, if there was one. 

A deep moan caught Cloud's attention and he opened his eyes. Angeal was poised over him, his eyes glowing brightly and his mouth slightly agape. One large hand was wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, his ragged panting a clear indication of how much he was enjoying the display before him. 

Cloud nearly came at the sight, and he hastily withdrew his fingers with a gasp. He laid back, spreading himself wide without shame. “Sir, please,” he pleaded. 

Angeal lifted Cloud's hips, lining up with his entrance and leaning over him to whisper in his ear. “No 'sir'. Say my name.”

Cloud's eyes rolled back in his head and he dug his fingers into Angeal's muscular back. He tried to thrust against the burly soldier, the man's huge hands holding him still. “Angeal! Please, Angeal,” he begged. His toes curled and his back arched as Angeal finally began to move, slowly forcing the thick head of his cock into Cloud. The small teen spread his legs wider, trying to accommodate for the huge mass delving deep inside of him. 

Angeal searched Cloud's face for signs of pain as he carefully worked his length into the blond's willing body. Once he was fully seated, he stopped, giving Cloud time to adjust and taking a moment to center himself. His body begged for release, wanting nothing more than to pound into Cloud hard enough to shatter the surface on which they lay, but he refused to give in, wanting to take his time and enjoy this. Cloud, unfortunately, had other plans. 

Cloud gasped and moaned as Angeal filled him, his hands groping and trying to pull the man closer, deeper. Pulling himself up, Cloud took one of Angeal's nipples into his mouth, nibbling and teasing the hardened nub. Encouraged by the larger man's shuddering moan, he wrapped his legs around Angeal once more, rolling his hips and fucking himself on his cock as he continued to assault his nipples. Angeal was known the world over for his control. And Cloud wanted to make him lose it. 

As sharp teeth clamped down on one abused nipple, Angeal gave a feral growl, the last traces of blue in his eyes being drowned out by glowing green. He roughly grabbed Cloud's ankles, unwinding them from behind his back and pushing them up and apart, folding the teen in half. Cloud gave a lusty whimper as he was pushed down hard against the ledge, the soft noise growing into a keening moan as Angeal began relentlessly pounding into him. 

Cloud's eyes crossed and he struggled for breath as the soldier snapped, the pleasure of being brutally fucked so intense that he neither noticed nor cared about the long, deep scratches he was leaving in the other's skin. His cries were suddenly muffled by Angeal's mouth, the first's tongue plunging deep and wrestling with his own. The kiss was forceful, and the sensation of being dominated from both ends was too much for Cloud. He screamed loudly, much of the sound being swallowed by Angeal as he came hard, his body shuddering as he rode out the powerful sensation. 

Angeal continued to thrust into Cloud as he came, his pace never slowing even as the screams faded to soft whimpers. He broke the kiss, bending down to return the previous treatment he'd received to Cloud's nipples. Much of his torso was spattered with seed and he licked it clean before sucking a pert nub into his mouth and teething it gently. He groaned loudly as Cloud arched under him, one hand releasing an ankle to grasp the blond's rapidly returning erection. The teen's shocked cries were like a drug and he redoubled his efforts in an attempt to wring more from his small frame. 

Angeal could feel his own end rushing towards him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He released Cloud's nipple, moving to suck and bite down on his soft neck. He nibbled on Cloud's earlobe, the sharp staccato of his frenzied panting sending jolts of electricity racing down the soldier's spine. 

Angeal's orgasm crashed into him hard and he thrust deep, the pulsing of his thick shaft combined with the quick stroking of his hand dragging Cloud over the edge with him. The blond's slim body clenched and shook as he came for a second time, milking Angeal as the soldier gave a last few, ragged thrusts before collapsing. He lay panting for a moment before gathering up the last of his strength to pull out and flop over next to Cloud, impervious to the cold of the window ledge. 

Cloud panted heavily, rolling over and sprawling over the large man. He leaned down, gently brushing his lips against Angeal's before pressing against him more firmly and drawing him in for a slow, languid kiss. Still feeling dizzy and awash in post-coital bliss, they lay for several minutes, kissing, snuggling, and coming down from their high. Eventually they both agreed that they could no longer stay on the window ledge, and Cloud slipped his clothes back on before standing and stretching as he looked down. He was sore, but he'd deal. It had been completely worth it. Of course, there was still a formidable amount of distance between the window ledge they were on and the ground. “So, how do we get down?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at a very satisfied looking soldier.

Angeal grinned. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Cloud purred, laughing as Angeal picked him up easily and hopped off the side of the building as calmly as if he were jumping off the curb. 

Neither one of them had noticed the pair of wide eyes that had been watching them from behind the blinds covering the window directly in front of the ledge they had been on.

= = =

Genesis sat behind his desk, phone to his ear, impatiently drumming his fingers on the desktop. “C'mon, Cloud... the company isn't paying for that phone for you to ignore it...” he mumbled. 

 _~Hey, Gen.~_

“About damn time, Cloud! Okay, I've got it all figured out, this plan's definitely gonna work. How soon can you get up here?”

 _~Yea... about that. I, uh, don't really want your help anymore...~_

“What?!” Genesis sat bolt upright in his chair. “What do you mean you don't want my help anymore?! What about our deal??” he practically whined. 

There was a hesitation on the other end of the line before Cloud spoke again.  _~Hey, Gen, I'm kinda in the middle of something. I'm gonna put you on speakerphone so I can keep talking, okay?~_  There was a soft beep and some clicking noises as the phone was set down on what Genesis guessed was a table.  _~Okay, now, what were you saying?~_

“Our deal! We had a deal Cloud! You can't back out on me now,” he said, the pout on his face bleeding into his voice. 

 _~Right, um, what exactly was our deal again?~_

“Damn it, Cloud! Don't play dumb with me! You said that if I helped you get together with Angeal, you'd help me get with Zack!” He knew he probably sounded pathetic, but he didn't care. He'd been feeling this way for far too long to give up now.

 _~Look, Zack's my friend... I just have to know one thing. This isn't just some passing phase is it? Some conquest you've gotten into your head that you think would be fun, is it?~_

Genesis gaped, shocked that Cloud would even suggest such a thing. “Of course not,” he said vehemently before continuing in a softer, almost defeated tone. “No. I could never do that to Zack. I can't explain it Cloud, I just can't. But I would never do anything to hurt him. I just want to... be more than what we are now.” He rested his forehead in his palm. Gaia, he had it bad. 

 _~Why haven't you told him, Gen? Really?~_

“I don't know... I guess.. I'm just afraid. Even if I do want to be more... at least now we're friends. That's better than not having him around at all.” 

There was another long pause and Genesis had just begun to wonder if the connection had been lost when Cloud spoke again.

 _~Gen, Zack's my best friend. I know him better than anybody. If you really care about him, you'll find a way to tell him yourself. I can't do it for you, but I can promise you that Zack would never want to stop being friends with you because of how you feel.~_

Genesis nodded, knowing that Cloud was right but not yet ready to voice the sentiment. 

 _~I've gotta run. Think about what I said, okay? I'll talk to you later.~_

“Yea, bye,” Genesis said quietly, shutting his phone and slumping onto his desk with a sigh. 

\+ + +

Cloud reached out, picking up the now-quiet phone, flipping it shut and tucking it back into a pocket. He looked up, across the coffee table to the other couch where a very wide-eyed Zack sat, still staring at the empty space the phone had been sitting at a moment ago. 

“I'll leave you alone so you can think.” 

Zack nodded numbly, not even looking up at the blond. 

Cloud stood, moving to stand beside Zack. He placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. “Just remember. We're your friends, Zack, and we'll be here for you no matter what you decide.” With that, Cloud left Zack's apartment, leaving the raven alone to think about what he'd just heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear: No, Cloud's not really a whore. He's just for seriously horny and super paranoid that he's going to get interrupted again.
> 
> Plot decided to butt in, so now this thing has potential to go somewhere. There's the possibility for a third part of this "main storyline" (lol like you could call it that) and I had a bunny for another event that could occur later on. If (big if) I do write the third part to this it will most likely be GenesisxZackxAeris. I will admit that's a bit out of my comfort zone so who knows when/if that will be. Then again, I was a bit nervous about attempting CloudxAngeal in the first place, so who knows.
> 
> Also Note:
> 
> I have absolutely no one in mind for who could have been watching Angeal and Cloud's little tryst. If you have an idea, leave a comment with who you think it was and what might come of it and if I am inspired by your idea, I will write it and dedicate it to you. XD


End file.
